A light emitting diode (LED) is a light emitting semiconductor electronic component with characteristics of small size, high brightness, and low energy consumption, the light emitting diode is widely used in some fields such as display screen, backlight, lighting and three dimensional (3D) display.
Currently, the 3D display technology is getting more and more attention, the 3D display technology is capable of making the image become stereoscopic and vivid. The principle of the 3D display technology is to use the left and right eyes of the human eyes to accept different images respectively, and reconstruct the image of the stereoscopic display effect after the image information is regenerated through the brain.